


Golden Gods

by jadetea



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen, background Vex/Keyleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadetea/pseuds/jadetea
Summary: Keyleth leaps. The Raven Queen sighs





	Golden Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the events at the start of episode 97
> 
> Honestly, with the amount of fuckery VM get up to, I'm sure the Raven Queen just shakes her head at how narrowly they dodge fate on a daily basis

 

The Raven Queen is used to being misunderstood. All beings fear the unknown, and to most of those who live on the Material plane, death is the greatest unknown. The Raven Queen draws strength from her faithful–the ones who understand that enforcing Fate differs from bringing Death. She feels no hurt from the unfaithful, the unlearned, who curse her upon their deathbed.

 

She watches the threads of Fate as they turn and spin in the Shadowfell, occasionally touching the glowing threads of her champions. As she brushes the tips of her fingers along each thread, she feels the echoing hum of Fate vibrate into her.

 

In the Shadowfell, the Raven Queen is timeless. She feels the past, present, and future of each thread all at once, and feels the tears in the fibers where mortals have thrown aside their destiny. Usually, she finds great evils at these tears: the unholy birth of a Lich, emerging champions of Orcus, or hordes of souls torn from her grasp, bound to the will of another. The rips in these threads spread like cancer, spreading rot and corruption to its surroundings. 

 

Sometimes, the gaps in the thread are less malevolent. Chance meetings forming an unlikely family. Mortals changing the path of their thread for the better. 

 

An interlude before an ending.

 

***

The Raven Queen blesses her Champion with her touch, granting him wings to carry out her will. Once she sees the situation is well in hand, she turns her gaze to the surrounding threads.

 

She runs her fingers down the fibers wrapped around the glowing black of her Champion’s thread. The threads here are not smooth–they are knotted, twisted, and–

 

Broken?

 

***

_ “We’re Gods! We’re golden Gods!” _

***

She sighs, and reaches into the gap. She sees the corpse, scattered along the rocks. The ranger hovers on her broom, frozen in shock. 

 

For a moment–just an endless, timeless moment–she is tempted to leave the druid be, a lesson to never tempt Fate.

 

Another sigh–an endless,timeless sigh that seems to always start and never end—and she waves her arm over the scene.

 

The druid is found, her form repaired and returned to its whole state. As the ranger presses a coin to the druid’s forehead, the Raven Queen reaches out and pushes the lost soul back into its home.

 

The druid awakens in the ranger’s arms, sputtering and babbling incoherently, much to the ranger’s relief. The two float their way up the cliffside, the Raven Queen work is done. 

***

When she brings her consciousness back to the Shadowfell, she looks at the newly formed knot on the druid’s path.

 

She wraps the ranger’s thread around it thrice for good measure before turning her attentions elsewhere.


End file.
